Some things never change
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Gokus been acting strange and depressed, and Sanzo is determined to find out what it is thats wrong! but can he do that without cauing more pain? Yaoi, SanzoGoku. ONESHOT


**Some things never change**

Sanzo looked above his paper at the small boy hunched over against his pillow in the corner of the room. The crazy boy had been quiet for a while now, and the monk wanted to know why. Not that he was complaining of course, he always wished for the quietness to come so that he could do some REAL reading, however, now it was here, he missed the boy's chaotic attitude which came fully equipped with an equal noise. He sighed inwardly; staring at the boy was no use, he had to do something, but what? He was not the person who could do this, and there was obviously something wrong with the younger one. Putting his paper down, the boy in the corner flinched slightly, just as the monk was about to speak, his mind went blank. What would he say? Normally he would come up with some sarcastic comment for this, but he could tell the other was not in the mood, but when did he care? He stood, deciding on what to do, and tried to remain in control. He walked to the door, looking back to say something.

"Hey monkey I'm going down, you want something to eat?" Sanzo said, slightly less forceful as he'd like it to be. The boy in the corner seemed to bury his head in the pillow.

"N-no…I'm o-ok." Sanzo shrugged, walking out the room. Another thing that he found strange, the boy was ALWAYS hungry and never declined food, especially when it was offered. Sanzo pondered on this a while longer as he was walking down to meat the other two in the gardens. They looked at him as he sat and lit a cigarette. One thing he didn't notice, he was smoking more. He looked at his friends, they had concern written all over them, even roachy. He looked at them with flat confusion. They looked at each other then back at him, he was getting worried.

"What?" He asked eventually, this time to much spite in his voice.

"What's wrong Sanzo? Has something happened between you and Goku?" The blond looked at Hakkai, why ask him if something was wrong?

"Why ask me? Goku's the one who has been acting strange, not me." The monk noticed, he had been using WAY too much emotion in his voice. Hakkai sighed; it was Gojyo's turn to explain.

"You've both been acting strange. Monkey face in there has been up all night sometimes crying, not eating, sulking, and I haven't heard a word come out of him in the passed few days! Then you haven't helped, you've been smoking twice as much and been getting a lot of mood swings!" Hakkai stopped his friend; afraid something bad would come.

"What Gojyo means Sanzo, is that…well…neither of you have been yourselves for a while now."

"A few days, he's been sulky for about three or four weeks! And I know I'm not getting out of control, I just came to ask for help! I don't want to be stuck in that room all day with a stupid monkey who's being even MORE stupid than normal, I'm sick of him! He's bloody pissing me off!"He yelled accidentally. He had enough, he needed that, but he didn't need what was behind him. He looked in the direction Hakkai and Gojyo where looking and saw the object of the conversation run out the hotel and down to the forest. Sanzo swore under his breath, cursing his short temper and Goku's Gokuness. He looked at the other two. Gojyo, for some reason, was backing away from Hakkai who was standing up and did NOT look happy. Sanzo took a step back; he REALLY didn't need this.

"Do you not realize how STUPID you are Sanzo? You call him stupid you RE-DEFINE the word! That poor boy has been morning over the fact YOU are so mean and horrid to him and how you must HATE him with a fiery passion. I talked him out of running away now could you PLESE go and apologize to him before I REALLY loose my temper!" Sanzo got out of the place and ran into the forest as fast as he could. Hakkai didn't get angry often, and when he did, it was messy. As in 'oops! I'm SO sorry I made that BIG cut across your arm with the knife' sorry. This had happened to Gojyo before. Unfortunately for the redhead (A/N: Is his hair red or pink, I can NEVER decide!) after getting Hakkai VERY upset for some stupid reason, Hakkai lost it and swiped the butcher knife down the side of Gojyo's arm, resulting in a nice scar the redhead still has on his left hand.

Sanzo swore, getting the end of his robe cut for the third time on the branches that poked out of the forest of mess he was walking through. He was cursing under his breath at Goku for being so childish, he didn't know what was wrong with the younger boy, and that bothered him, he was usually the first to know, and he WOULD find out. He eventually came to a clearing, looking around at the river. He scanned the area for the youth as quickly as he could, finding nothing. He swore again, this time louder. This was not a good day, first off, he can't get a straight answer from anyone, the monkey goes into a bad mood, and Hakkai looses his temper. He gets numerous amounts of cuts and tears, and for what? Nothing, that's what. He looked behind him, seeing a golden glint in the shadows of the trees; he got out his gun, and decides to express his anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? First you go all sulky, then when I try to find out what's wrong you through a big strop and come out here! I get a thousand cuts and bruises from this damned forest, and now you're just going to watch me! I don't think so! Get out here and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Sanzo yelled as loud as he could, letting out all his frustration. His eyes widened as Goku came out of the shadows. His eyes where red and puffy, tear streaks ran down his face, and he looked completely distraught. He youth sniffed, oblivious to where he was.

"Well? Happy now?" He replied sourly. The monk put down his gun and dropped it to the floor, ignoring the clang as it made contact with the grassy plain. He walked over to the smaller boy and before he knew it, had his arms wrapped round him in a tight embrace. Goku was shocked, to say the least, but found it hard to move.

"Don't you EVER make me worry about you like this AGAIN! I don't care what it is that you're crying about but stop it now! It's not worth it." Goku melted into the priest's chest as Sanzo wrapped his arms round him tighter.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think…it…YOU would care…I…" Sanzo pulled the boy in front of him, looking down into golden eyes.

"What made you so panicky? I came to find out and I will." Sanzo's voice was stern again. Goku dropped his head, almost ashamed.

"It was…about…someone special to me…I though that they…" He started to sob again. "That you…hated me." Sanzo hugged the youth again, trying to stop his sobs."

"I could never hate you…" He started, then he heard something behind him, he turned around and there was an army of youkias. Sanzo looked down at his gun; one of the demons noticed it and kicked it out of reach.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet! A little lovey dovey moment! You know what we want! Now hand it over!" Sanzo growled at the obvious leader, but before he could come up with come back, Goku had wiped out half of them, landing neatly next to Sanzo again, looking very, very pissed off.

"Shoo," Was the first word that came out the angered boy's mouth. The demon backed away slightly; not sure of whether or not he should carry on. "I said SHOO!" Goku yelled as he ran forward, bringing his staff down in a clean swipe in the center of the enemy. Sanzo stared at the other boy, standing in the middle of a battlefield. The boy turned around, smiling gently, and the monk couldn't help but to smile back.

"You are amazing, you know that right?" Goku blushed at this comment, not sure of how to react. Sanzo walked towards him, putting his hands on the other's face, watching sun kissed eyes widen, startled. Without thinking, Sanzo closed the small gap between them, earning a gasp from Goku, who once came back to reality, kissed back, but with more force. Sanzo slipped his tongue between Goku's lips, forcing them apart. He pulled back, gasping for air, and looked deep into the golden eyes.

"Well, looks like they had fun!" Came a sneering voice from the trees. The two parted completely and looked at the owner of the voice. A popping vein formed on Sanzo's head, if only he had his gun on him!

"Oh come on now Gojyo, don't be so mean, don't blame them for it!" Came the sweet reply from Hakkai. Sanzo started to twitch and Goku's face was flustered, so bright that you could light a hall up.

"Watch it you two or you'll both be dead when I get my gun back!" Sanzo shouted, unable to hold it in. Gojyo's smirk appeared on his face and Hakkai smiled at him.

"Aw, but it's so much fun to watch monkey boy over their go red." That's when Sanzo looked at Goku, who was backing away slightly, Sanzo couldn't help but laugh, it WAS pretty funny. Goku got angry.

"Stop it! It's not funny at all!" He shouted at them.

"Oh Goku, you don't know how amusing it is!" Hakkai replied, joining the other two in their fit of laughter. Goku turned round with his arms folded. Eventually, Hakkai took note of Sanzo's robes. "Hey Sanzo…your robes are all…" Hakkai died of, pointing at the cuts and rips in the skirt.

"Don't tell me monkey boy and you went THAT far!" Gojyo put in, receiving a glare from Sanzo.

"That damned forest did it!" Sanzo said, pointing at the forest. Hakkai nodded.

"We'll get them fixed for you, but I think we should get back now." Hakkai pointed out.

"Hell yea! I'm STARVING here!" Goku complained, receiving a nice hit over the back of the head with a paper fan. "OW! What'd you do that for! I haven't eaten in days you know!"

"Shut up baka! It was your own stubbornness that starved you! Be glad you're even getting any food!" Hakkai smiled as the couple retreated through the forest, arguing about whether Goku should be feed or not.

"Good to see some things never change."


End file.
